Derek Morgan: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Want to know why hes surrounded by women? Why he hates going to church? Read this manual and find out!


Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Derek **unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your professional profiler, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: **Derek Morgan

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 1970

**Place Of Manufacture: **C&M, Chicago

**Height: **Around 6'2"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Your Derek unit will come with the following accessories:**

Two casual outfit

Loaded Gun

FBI badgefits

Two pairs of shoes

When you first open your **Derek **unit, he may be quiet and watchful. Show him your place and he shall loosen up.

**Cleaning: **The **Derek **unit is fully capable of cleaning himself.

**Programming:**

Your **Derek** unit is fun and protective, and can carry out the following functions:

**Bodyguard: **From the angry ex to the drug addicted stepfather your unit will step in and keep you from harm.

**Profiler: **As his normal occupation is working as a FBI profiler Derek is able to identify who is stealing roses from your garden to who is eating the pies you leave in the window to cool.

**Date: **He's tall, chocolate and handsome. If you want to, you will earn the hate of every woman with Mr. Sexy as your date.

**Care Bear: Derek** is a great friend and a good person to talk to. His past gives him knowledge of the dark side and he won't judge you.

**Your **_**Derek**_** unit comes with five different modes:**

Party Animal

Profiler

Friendly

Annoyed

Protector

The friendly mode is activated whenever **Derek** is with other units in a restaurant, bar or outing. He will laugh, crack jokes, smile and tease **Spencer **units.

Party Animal is activated when **Derek** is in a bar surrounded by sexy females. He will drink a lot, dance a lot, be romantic and might come home late.

The annoyed mode is activated when **Spencer **units ramble, a guy bothers **Garcia **units, runs into Chicago police, or someone bosses him around other than **Hotch**, **Gideon and Rossi**.

The profiler mode is activated when **Derek** is on a case or trying to solve a mystery when one is in danger.

The default protector mode is activated when other units, his friends or family members are hurt, scared and endanger. This mode can be activated anytime and anywhere.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**Spencer Reid**: This unit is a friend to the **Derek** unit. The **Spencer **Unit often rants causing him to annoy **Derek** and he will tease **Spencer** but they get on fine.

**Aaron Hotchner**: This unit is a good friend, but he will occasionally annoy **Hotch** with his one-man-alone complex and be annoyed his lack of faith in him but everything is normal in time.

**Jason Gideon**: This unit is a figure **Derek **units respect and admire.

**Elle Greenaway**: These units are friends but things get kind of tense after **Elle **gets shot by the Fisher King and kills a unsub. It's ok to leave them in a room alone.

**David Rossi**: This unit is a friend, and is respected by the **Derek** unit. **Rossi** may annoy him but they'll get over it.

**Emily Prentiss**: These units are friends but the **Prentiss** unit sometimes profiles **Derek **unit but there is no hate between them.

**JJ**: This unit is good friends with your unit. They will grow to depend on each other but everything will be all right.

**Penelope Garcia**: She is one of the **Derek** unit's dearest friends and they c are foreach other. Period. No harm in leaving them alone.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Derek **unit is more withdrawn after coming from Chicago and ate ALL my ice cream. WTH?

**A: **He just finished business with a **Carl Buford** unit. Give him some hugs, time and be there moments, and he will be fine.

**Q: **My units came back and now they are not talking. **Penelope** is mad and **Derek** seems a little guilty. What happened?

**A: Derek **must have put him life on the line when they were in New York. **Penelope **will be angry for whiles so keep out of her way. He will make it up to her.

**Q: Derek** is angry with my** Rossi** unit, which doesn't make for a peaceful dinner. **Rossi** is annoyed with** Derek **and they won't tell me why. What happened?

**A: **A **Garcia **unit must have been shot by a limited Edition **James Colby Baylor/Jason Clark Battle. ****Rossi** was harsh questioning **Garcia** that angered **Derek** but they will get over it. Kinda.

**Q: **My **Derek** teased my **Spencer**'s Star Trek Convention outfit and he got hurt then left. Now **Derek** feels guilty and can't find him and when I went off on him, he left to. Is he gone for good along with my **Spencer?**

**A: Morgan** has left to bring **Spencer** home. They will come back when things get settled so just be patient.

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Derek **unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a unsub or accident kills him. However, if you get annoyed with the dark protector, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
